


intermission: flower (phool)

by doyoubeproudandlovelots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even though we've only got 25 seconds, intermission: flower, this is based on zayn's urdu song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubeproudandlovelots/pseuds/doyoubeproudandlovelots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble based on zayn's urdu song 'intermission: flower' </p><p>where zayn's nervous about playing a song in his mother tongue for liam, and liam shows him there's no reason to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	intermission: flower (phool)

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote based on the 25 seconds of the urdu/ hindi song zayn sang because that one lyric was ziam af also it's my language too and made me super emotional :)
> 
> feedback is very very appreciated!

He’s hesitant in his step as he climbs the slightly steep slope leading to their house. He’d finally finished the last minute touches and polishing on Flower, his favourite track, and he’s a wee bit nervous to let Liam listen to it. It’s their little tradition, Zayn returning from the studio after a songs wrap up to sit on the loveseat together and have him sing it softly before playing the finished piece while Liam fondly grins at him and kisses him sweetly, declaring his love for it.

This song. It’s special to him. And it’s in his native language, which he’s been keeping from Liam because Liam _loves_ surprises and-

Zayn was so sure Liam would love it, but now. Now he’s a little wary and nervous, having his heart and soul put into that song. All his vulnerability, enhanced by the language he loves, all of his love. He doesn’t think he could handle it if Liam didn’t like it. If he thought the lyrics were too sappy, the melody too boring and slow, the-

Not that he’d show it, it’s _Liam_. But Zayn knows him well enough to realise. And fuck right now he wishes he didn’t. He just wants Liam to be proud of him, honestly. He can’t handle Liam ever being disappointed in him. 

He unlocks the door, his nerves tingling more than ever as he steps in and calls out a soft ' _Liam'_.

There’s a booming sound of feet pounding on the stairs as Liam runs down, and eager grin on his face because he knows Zayn’s finished a piece today. He prances over to Zayn, and kisses him, making Zayn sag into his body. He smells of comfort, of detergent and a bit of citrus and Zayn feels _so_ much better. 

Liam rubs his back gently, a frown etched into his forehead because Zayn’s usually leaps and bounds more excited than he is today to show Liam his work. 

‘Everything okay, babe?’ 

Zayn smiles a little. He nods, reaching down to take his hand and guides him to the loveseat. 

They snuggle comfortably, Zayn’s legs folded over Liam’s. He takes a deep breath, before wriggling a bit to remove his phone.

‘I’m going to play it for you first this time, yeah? It’s a bit special to me. Also, it’s not in English. And it’s about you.’ 

He concentrates on ignoring Liam’s confused, but somehow still eager face, and looks for the tune on his phone. His hands are shaking as he clicks play, the slow, melodic beat flooding the room. He loves it. It’s something he’s really proud of- the melody _and_ the lyrics. 

He keeps his eyes on the phone as it continues to play, not daring to look at Liam’s face yet.

He feels compelled to sing along a bit, whisper singing the lyrics _jab tak iss mohabbat ka phool na khile, tab tak iss dil ko sukoon na mile._

He looks up at Liam then, his heart thudding in his chest when he sees the awestruck, expression, the tears in his eyes, the amazement in his entire posture. He’s enthralled with the way Liam looks in love. 

‘It means that until I’m allowed to love the way I want to, and until the flower of my love blooms, my heart won’t be able to find peace.’ He whispers, fingers stretching out to sweep against Liam’s wet cheek. ‘I love you, jaan. And I can’t wait until we don’t have to hide it anymore.’ 

The last trickle of the song ends, leaving them in silence. Until Liam croaks out _I love you so much that was so beautiful_ and leans forward to bury his face into Zayn’s neck. Zayn doesn’t say anything back,the lump in his throat too big to speak. He rubs circles into Liam’s neck instead, mouthing at his forehead. 

They remain like that for a few minutes, content with the blooming love between them, content with the satisfaction of having someone love you the way you love them. 

Liam sits up eventually, rubbing at his cheeks. ‘I didn’t understand a bit, honestly. More than a bit. But from the parts I did understand, and from the mere emotion in your voice, Zayn, I can safely say that I feel the same. And I love the song, Zaynie. It’s got a beautiful beat, and you sound absolutely breathtaking and mesmerising in urdu.’ 

Zayn bites his lip, shyly ducking his head. Liam hooks his finger under his chin, lifting to look into his eyes. ‘Don’t be nervous about it ever again, love. I mean it.  I’m so proud of you, everything you do. Even if it’s not my thing, which it is by the way, but even if it isn’t, there’s something about everything you do- which has a piece of your soul, that automatically makes it beautiful.’ 

Zayn feels the breath of emotion in his lungs expand so much, he leans forward to kiss Liam hard.

Liam pulls back a little, holding Zayn’s waist firmly. ‘Also next time I fuck you, I want you to curse in Urdu, apparently it gets me a little hot.’ 

Zayn giggles, swatting at Liam’s shoulder before leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was nice <3 I love feedback!


End file.
